Similarties
by Isis1
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy digresses on the similarties of her and Pansy Parkinson. Her greatest fear; Draco will end up exactly like his father Lucius.


I love my husband, I really do. He may not show me affection,   
well, the affection that I want, that I need. He loves me, I   
know he does. But, affection, he just can not express it, he   
was never shown any himself. His father was cold, so cold. I   
can remember the first time I met Lucius' father, Draconis, a   
strong, gallant name.   
  
Draconis was a tall man, white blonde hair and cold gray   
eyes. Those eyes, so piercing, like Lucius', like my son's. I'll   
never forget the look of digust on Draconis' face when I first met   
him. I wasn't good enough for the Malfoy name, I could read it on   
his face. Lucius stood to the right of me, I didn't dare glance at   
him. I stood still and straight, looking forward. Draconis circle   
around me three times, then he snorted and stalked off. I looked at   
Lucius who had an eybrow raised.   
  
Lucius wasn't always mean to me. When we were at Hogwarts   
he was so gracious. He would open doors for me, pull out chairs.   
Just for me, mind you. He was so damned evil to James Potter. I   
laugh about it all now. All the pranks pulled and tricks played,   
how juvenile they were. But, even then the line was drawn. James   
was good, he was great. Lucius was evil, he was bad. Lucius   
would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I tried to stay with him,   
but most of the time I had to go home. When I did go home, I   
found a white rose every morning on my window sill.   
  
Now, he doesn't even remember our aniversary. I don't mind.   
Really. He does remember my birthday, though. Of course it is   
hard to forget, being on All Hallow's Eve and all. But, everyday   
save for that one is the that one, is the same. I awake, my husband   
is gone to work all ready. I get dressed and go down for breakfeast.   
In the summer Draco is at the table when I get there.   
  
Today, I expected Draco, but much to my surprise, Lucius was   
there. As I entered, Draco looked up and to me it looked like he   
sneered. My poor son, he can not even feel love anymore, Lucius has   
killed all of the good in him.   
  
"Narcissa?" Lucius asked me, not looking up from his paper.   
  
"Yes, dear?"   
  
"Draco's....friend is visiting for a night, be sure to   
show them to their room,"   
  
"Yes, dear,"  
  
That is how our conversations are, one sided. When Lucius   
said that Draco had a friend visiting, I knew it must be either Crabbe   
of Goyle, those were Lucius' bodyguards when we went to Hogwarts as well.   
  
It was lunch time when Draco's guest arrived. I've never seen   
him so, so nervous. He was running his hands through his hair and   
tapping his foot. A knock at the door. One of the house elves   
answered it. Much to my surprise, it was girl. When the house elf   
showed her in, she looked extremely nervous. As I stepped forward   
to greet the girl, Draco seemed to try to hide himself behind me.   
I extended my hand to the girl and shook hers.   
  
"Mother," Draco muttered, "this is Pansy Parkinson."   
  
"Ahh, nice to meet you, Pansy, I hope you enjoy your stay,"   
  
Raising her head and down cast eyes, she smiled brightly.   
I can see why Draco like her, she has a brilliant smile. Her eyes   
left me and followed toward my son, a light rose colour crept to her   
cheeks. I kind of cued my self to leave them alone.   
  
I always thought Draco would be come incapable of love, until   
later that afternoon after meeting Pansy. It is no secret that Lucius   
has us living in a gigantic mansion, sometimes I feel like I'll get lost   
one day. Our backyard is no ordinary backyard, it is a complete garden,   
with a large pond. We have a swing, big enough for two, hanging from a   
full grown oak tree.   
  
I remember the swing distinctly, because so many of my happiest   
memories took place there. When Lucius first moved me in, regardless of   
the few times I had been at the mansion during our Hogwarts time, it was   
new to me. The first thing he showed me was the garden. I instantly ran   
to the swing and he pushed me on it for hours. The earliest years in our   
marriage was the best, I believe. Another happy memory was when I was   
reading and sitting on the swing, Lucius laying at my feet. That's when   
I told him I was pregnant with Draco. We were both overjoyed.   
  
The afternoon was slightly cloudly, chilly even, but none-the-less,   
Pansy and Draco were outside. She was sitting on the swing, Draco was   
standing a feet off to the side. I couldn't hear what they were saying,   
but Pansy was smiling and it looked like she was pleading with him to do   
something. His cold stare that I find identical to Lucius' was broken,   
he laughed and walked behind her. He was pushing her and they were both laughing.   
  
That's when I saw myself in Pansy. Oh, well, we looked similar,   
but I could see Lucius and I in Draco's and Pansy's position. I smiled   
lamentingly, because I was afraid that Draco would be like Lucius, my   
greates fear - my only fear.   
  
But, when it began to rain, I saw hope at it's greatest. Draco   
and Pansy ran hand in hand to gain shelter in the white gazebo. They were   
drenched, completely, but still a child like glee held strong in their faces.   
I saw Draco push some of her wet strands behind her ears and then gently, oh,   
I would have never expected such gentleness in my son, he kissed her.   
  
When Pansy left late yesterday morning, Draco was the same he had been   
for the last few years, cold - distant. I almost yearned for Pansy to return,   
to give my son happiness. He moped for the last few weeks of summer, either   
mourning having to go back to school or for Pansy, I don't know.   
  
Similarties - when two or more things share likeness. An exact   
example would be Lucius and Draco - Draco is the younger version of his   
father, which he prides himself on. Pansy and I, we are similar - we are   
different - may the fates spare her my life of sorrow. 


End file.
